This invention relates to electric arc furnaces and more particularly to controls for positioning arc furnace electrodes.
Electric arc furnaces are commonly employed for melting or treating metallic furnace charges. The heat required for such fusion or treatment is provided by the I.sup.2 R losses incident to arcs or electric current passing between the furnace electrodes or between the electrodes and the contents of the furnace. It will be appreciated that the position of the electrodes, relative to the furnace charge affects the voltage and current parameters. As a result, arc furnace electrodes must be maintained at a preselected position relative to the melt in order to maintain furnace electrical conditions within desired limits. One type of system for controlling electrode position employs an electric motor driven drum which is coupled to the electrode by a wire rope or cable. A control system is coupled to the motor and to the electrode for continuously adjusting the electrode position in accordance with the magnitude of electrode current and voltage.